


一线之隔（下）

by PeachesCarrots3000



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesCarrots3000/pseuds/PeachesCarrots3000





	一线之隔（下）

当Bruce带着Steve到达位于纽约的圣殿时， Stephen Strange刚从香港回来。这个自打学会传送技能之后就再也没有乘坐过任何交通工具的秘术师，坚持花了两天的时间从中国回到大洋彼岸的美利坚，为的就是找回当初还在做医生的感觉。  
“太准时了，不骗你们，我刚刚放下行李。”Strange一边解开自己的领带一边皱眉，“所以说，灵魂？你们这样理解的？”  
Steve缓慢但坚定的点头。  
博士长舒了一口气说道：“抱歉，Steve，人只有在濒死的情况下才有可能看见灵魂，古一法师可以做到将你保持在生与死的边缘，但这需要深厚的法力和长久的练习，可太危险了。”  
Steve急切道：“或许你可以的，你可以试试……”  
“No，”Strange打断，转头看着Steve，“我知道你很想不计一切后果，但我不能这么做，稍有不慎你会永远留在那边的，相信我Steve，那会是很痛苦的经历。况且即便Tony的灵魂被带回来，宝石已经摧毁了他的身体，这里也就没有承装灵魂的容器，一切都会发生混乱。”  
Steve眼中的光黯淡下去，抱着双臂，盯着窗外良久，才沉默的点头不得不接受这个事实。

Tony发现他只有在夜晚才可以看得见Steve，他有时也会觉得Steve仿佛是可以看见自己的。因为Steve总是会时不时用他蓝色的眼睛看着这边的方向，似乎这里存在一个可以让他触碰到的实体。而夜晚过后，Tony却总能在一片暖黄色的光中看到过去的自己。那时他还是孩童的模样，坐在房前的台阶上，身后是渐沉的夕阳。  
这个背影看起来过于孤单了。  
Tony耸耸肩，打趣的想到，谁会觉得一个天才儿童可怜呢？人人羡慕的情况下，这个孩子更应该快乐才对。虽然回到过去与Howard的一番见面解开了他多年来从儿时就存在的郁结，但是那时孤独感却是真实不容忽视的。  
接连几个相同的场景之后，Tony看着自己的样子都觉得腻了。这他妈就像是个死循环，只有Steve的样子才是活生生的。  
“……嘿，老冰棍，我也不知道我要被困在这里多久，”又一次，Tony看见Steve走进会客厅，坐在沙发上，他便慢慢挪过去，背靠在那堵透明的墙上，甚至都懒得再去试图吸引他的注意力了，“但是我估计这可能是我唯一能和你安安静静说话的机会了不是吗。说真的，要是你现在真的能听见，我还真说不出口。”他笑了笑，清晰的感觉到自己的心跳声震动在胸膛处，  
“你是不是还以为自己的那些小心思小动作藏的很好，掩饰的很好？别逗了，如果你是个好莱坞演员，放心吧，估计哪个观众都不会买账的。”  
突然，一阵刺耳的警报声仿佛惊雷一般炸开在头顶，Tony被吓了一跳，只听见他尽职尽责的AI的声音回荡在空旷的基地：“生命基础检测异常，正在通知医疗队。生命基础检测……”  
“什么……”Tony一时之间没有反应过来究竟发生了什么，只觉得在一片嘈杂混乱中，一个低沉的声音穿过层层叠叠的阻碍来到他的身边：  
“Tony。”  
刚刚还坐在地上的男人迅速站起来，睁着他那双棕色的大眼睛，呆愣愣的看着Steve走向自己，越来越近。  
“Stop！Waite a minute!”Tony伸手挡住，侧头看向沙发那边，另一个Steve躺倒在上面，仔细看的话胸膛似乎没有什么起伏，而他脚边滚落一支空掉的针管。  
“你……你……”Tony气到浑身发抖，他揪住Steve的衣领，“我现在没法骂你不是因为我不想而是因为我实在不知道该怎么批评你的愚蠢！”  
Steve看着Tony因为气恼而鼓起的脸颊，瞪的圆溜溜的眼睛里倒影着自己，完全不在意他此时此刻的怒火，反手握住男人手腕，含笑道：  
“Tony，我们只有三分钟的时间，你确定你还要向我发火吗？”  
Tony噤了声，他纠结的看着面前的队长，这么多天以来，他日思夜想的人就站在他的面前，皮肤传来的温度是那么的令人眷恋。  
算了，和他较什么劲呢，Tony放弃一般，脸上泛起微微的红晕，一头扎进Steve的怀里，闷闷的声音传出来：  
“那你怎么办呢，你给自己注射那么不稳定的药，万一回不去了呢？万一你来了却见不到我呢？我理解你没有什么大脑，但你可以用你的胸肌想想万一我是你的幻觉怎么办？”  
Steve笑着抱紧怀里的人说道：“我真的没有想过，不过我觉得有些话一直没来得及说，要是再不说……”  
Tony翻了个白眼：“嘿，大兵，你肯定没有听到我刚才对你演技的评论，你装的真的很糟糕，我早就看出来了。”  
Steve耸肩：“那我是不是早就该夸夸你掩饰的好极了？”  
Tony不耐烦：“要是有这样说闲话的功夫，你早就该吻吻我了不是吗？”  
话音刚落，Steve的吻就落了下来。  
在Tony过往的人生经历中他吻过很多人，但他一直觉得，爱是没有实体的，这种虚无缥缈的东西看不见也摸不着，但今天他想十分不科学的感慨，Steve的吻就像他的眼睛给人的感觉一样，如同被广袤而深邃的海水包裹，温柔的气息缓缓倾泻下来，缱绻馥郁。  
“Steve，你该走了。”  
三分钟，Steve觉得仿佛过了一个世纪那么漫长，但又短到稍纵即逝。Tony轻轻拍了拍他，示意门外已经响起了医疗队赶来的声音。  
“God，Tony……我爱你，我真的真的很爱你。”Steve焦急的看着Tony，欲言又止的眼神定格在他的眼睛里。  
“我也爱你，但是抱歉，你得走了，”Tony温柔但坚定的说道，“我已经很满足了，Steve，你看，这没什么不好的。”  
“不，没有你怎么都算不上好。”Steve牢牢抓住他的手，紧到下一秒Tony觉得自己的骨头都要碎掉了。  
“我的使命完成了，生活还要继续这话是你说的，还有，千万别再尝试杀掉自己了好吗，我也要走了。”Tony的表情称得上是轻松愉悦的。  
“你去哪？”Steve问道，他能看到医疗队已经到达现场，正在对他的身体进行抢救，他能感觉到自己的魂魄变得越来越轻了。  
“我也不知道，或许回到我小的时候吧，我最近总是看到那时的场景。但是Steve，不管我走到哪里，我都会记得的，你的吻技真的很烂。”Tony轻轻笑出了声，他凑上前，嘴唇贴上Steve的脸颊，“我爱你。再见。”

 

“队长，你确定要这么做吗？”Bruce站在仪器的后面，最后一次问道。  
Steve没有说话。他只是想起了几周之前，他昏迷之前看到的时候画面就是Tony的灵魂散作点点金光的样子。  
“确定。”

 

1970年，美国东海岸，纽约长岛。  
“十分感谢你送来的礼物，Steve，”Howard Stark拍拍好友的肩膀，满脸的笑意，“说真的，我和Maria刚才还在讨论给他取什么名字呢，你有什么建议吗，Steve？”  
被叫到的人看着摇篮里的婴儿，他微微一笑：“Tony这个名字就挺好听的。”  
“哦！是挺不错，但是还是略微有些不正式了是吗，Maria你觉得呢……”Howard转身去问妻子的意见去了，显然对孩子取名这件事极其在意。  
“嘿，Tony。”Steve轻声叫到。  
襁褓里的小婴儿就这么突然睁开了棕色的湿润的眼睛，抓住了他的一根手指，轻轻摇了摇。

End.


End file.
